Graphene and other nano technology carbon based materials have attracted a lot of attention recently in a lot of areas. Specifically, in battery and capacitor technology, they provide a means to produce cheap conductors of very high conductance that dramatically increase surface area available for electrostatic charge accumulation in a supercapacitor.
Many research lines are seeking ways to further improve surface area, energy density and power density with promising results. Once fully developed into a mature technology, graphene supercapacitors offer the promise of affordable, clean and recyclable devices able to vastly outperform the best batteries available in the market today. To achieve that goal though, there are still many aspects of the design and manufacturing of supercapacitors that need improvement.